


Shh, Be Quiet, Baby Brother

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gags, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14





	Shh, Be Quiet, Baby Brother

Bobby was watching over Sam and Dean for John whilst the hunter was out with two other more experienced hunters for a hunt he claimed was too dangerous to bring either of the boys with him.  Not that the boys really minded, getting to be alone and out from under John's grasp for a while meant it was easier to be together.

 

After dinner, Bobby made sure both boys were in their rooms before going to bed, falling asleep after double checking all protections and locks.  His door was firmly shut, meaning he didn't want to be disturbed until morning.

 

Sam waited for almost an hour before he silently opened the door and left his bedroom, quickly slipping into Dean’s room, making sure that the door was firmly closed behind them.  Dean, lying on his side, turned around to face the source of the soft footsteps. 

 

“Sammy?”  He murmured as he sat up.  Sam climbed into his lap and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.  Dean placed his hand on Sam’s cheek and pulled back gently. “Sammy, it’s late.”

 

“I know, Dean, but I’ve been thinking about you all day, I can’t sleep.” Sam looked up at him with his signature puppy-dog eyes, making Dean smile gently.  At 15, his brother was really growing up too fast for him to keep up sometimes. Sam had gone from short and chubby to tall and lanky all too fast. Just like how fast Dean had fallen in love with him.

 

“You know we have to be really quiet.  Uncle Bobby can’t know a thing, understand?”

 

Sam nodded quickly.  “I know, Dee, I know”, he answers.  “Just please, big brother, I want you.”

 

Dean moves to lie on his side, Sam in front of him.  “You shouldn’t tempt me like this, Sammy.” Sam grins and shifts, moving until he was laying on top of Dean, his lips attached to Dean’s neck.  Dean groans and rolls them over. 

 

“Fine, if that’s the way you want it.  But you’re playing by my rules here, Sammy.”  He reaches over to his discarded clothes and grabs a handkerchief, rolling it into a makeshift gag that he presses to Sam’s lips.  “Open.”

 

Sam complies and parts his lips, allowing Dean to press the cloth into his mouth, and his eyes slide shut as the gag is fastened around his head.  As Dean pulls back, Sam rolls over onto his stomach, getting his knees under him and pushing his ass up towards Dean.

 

As Dean pulls down Sam’s underwear, his head spins at what he sees.  “God, Sammy, how long have you been wearing this?”

 

Sam tries to answer, but the gag muffles everything.

 

“Fuck, you must have been wearing this since dinner, at least, haven’t you?”  When Sam nods, Dean lets out a shaky groan. “God, you’re going to be the death of me one day.”  He runs his fingers across the base of the buttplug firmly lodged in Sam’s ass, pressing down on it, making Sam moan into the gag.  Gripping the base of it, Dean slowly begins fucking Sam with it.

 

“So desperate for it, Sammy”, he whispers as he leans down over Sam, rocking his hips against Sam’s thigh.  “You want my cock, little brother?” Sam nods, whimpering softly as he tries to get Dean to fuck him.

 

Dean pulls out the plug and pushes three fingers into him, testing how slick he was.  Pressing his fingers against Sam’s prostate, Dean examines the plug. “Damn, baby, I’m impressed you worked this into yourself on your own.”  Sam moans and holds on to the sheets under him, shaking his hips. Dean chuckles quietly and removes his fingers, immediately guiding his length to Sam’s hole.

 

As he begins to thrust, Dean’s hands move up and down Sam’s back.  Sam’s back arches beautifully as he pushes back against Dean, trying to get him to move faster.  Dean, on his knees, lifts Sam’s torso until he has Sam’s back pressed against his chest, holding him up.  As Sam is lifted, his hands lose their grip on the sheets and instead make their way up and back to Dean’s shoulders, clinging to him and digging his nails into his back.

 

“Sammy, so beautiful like this, all open for me”, Dean praises, his voice a raspy whisper into his ear as Sam’s head tips back to rest on Dean’s shoulder, moaning absently.  In their new position, it only takes Sam a few more thrusts against his prostate before he’s coming, hands holding onto Dean even tighter than before.

 

Dean lays him back on the bed, a hand on his back to keep him down as he begins truly pounding into Sam, searching his own high.  Before he reaches it, Sam’s eyes have rolled back into his head and he’s in the throes of a second orgasm. Dean rolls onto his side after pulling out, hands untying the handkerchief before gently maneuvering Sam onto his side to face him.  

 

Sam’s eyes are glossy as he tiredly pushes himself against Dean and curls into him.  Before Dean can say a word, Sam’s eyes slide shut as the boy drifts off to sleep. Dean smiles warmly and makes sure Sam won’t wake up before he stands up.  As he moves to wrap Sam in his blanket, he spots the plug Sam had worn for him. On a whim, he gets the lube bottle from his bag and slicks it before pushing it back into Sam’s sleeping body.  And Sam, the miracle he is, doesn’t even stir when he does. 

 

Dean grins as he wraps the blanket around Sam, and he lifts him into his arms and carries him back to his own room.  He knows Bobby checks in on them sometimes, especially when he wakes them, and presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead before slipping back into his own room, falling asleep with his head on the pillow Sam had been pressed against.  A smile is still on his lips as he drifts off.


End file.
